The Mock Turtle
by ProfessorPing
Summary: Once, said the Mock Turtle at last, with a deep sigh, I was a real Turtle....Can you decifer reality from fiction when your mind is taken from the inside? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. In which the Mock Turtle meets Gryphon

Dear Readers,

Man, it's funny how time words sometimes. I've had this story in my head for months now, and only now, do I have the short time to write it all. I also just figured out a title for it so that helps.

Hope you like it everybody!

Sincerely,

KareBear

"The Mock Turtle"

Chapter 1: In which the Mock Turtle meets the Gryphon

"_Will you, won't you? Will you, won't you? Won't you join the dance?"_

_

* * *

_  
New York pizza and hotdogs lingered in the air. Men and women cloaked in shadow only dimly lit by the colored florescent lights of the city, that whirled and whizzed about them like blurred images of a television screen, walked along the cracked sidewalks and alleyways. Cats and rats hid between the derby and garbage of their supposed higher class of mammals. And high above, where the light failed to touch them, the smells failed to reach them and no normal mammal may see them, on the forgotten roof tops of the polluted city did four most unusual turtles did roam.

These turtles, who walked on two legs and spoke perfect English, amounted to four and were trained in the secret learned arts of fighting and ninjstu.

The oldest was a turtle donned the color blue and two powerful katanas. Oldest, wisest, and supposedly strongest of the group, he led and guided his fellow turtle brothers.

The second oldest turtle donned the color red, which was very suiting. His color and his personality, one filled with rage and easily tipped temperament, fit well together. Toughest, most strong willed, and most head strong he wielded the small and slick sais.

The third in line donned the color purple and the I.Q of incredible numbers! Clever, determined, and curiosity filled, his weapon is that of the ancient boa staff.

Last, and most certainly not least, is the youngest who was represented with the color orange. Wielding the deadly nunchkas, he is known as quick, kind, and innocent.

Though each turtle was different and unique in their own right, this young turtle had something that the other three turtles did not posses, something that would be his greatest strength and also his greatest weakness.

A pure heart.

"Michelangelo! Stop slacking! If you just defend, your never going to win against your opponent!"

Leonardo's voiced boomed over the top of the old abandoned building roof as Michelangelo and Raphael had their sixth practice match today.

Though Leonardo had lightened up some since his travels to Japan, he had returned more determine then ever. This time he worked to not prefect his skills, but of that of his brothers. In his lessons in the ancient country, he had learned that though his brother did depend on him, he depended on them as well. Their strengths were his strengths, and their weakness should not be his complete burden. With new lessons to teach and a new goal, Leonardo set to work making sure his brothers were prepared for anything, and could protect themselves when he was not by their side.

However, to the three very worn turtles, he seemed to return with this revelation and the mental and physical strength for which the others did not posses. Where as he learned his new teachings with a patient master, Leonardo was anxious to train his brothers therefore anxious for them to learn everything he had to teach them.

In short, the three other turtles were exhausted.

This was kept to themselves however, for fear of angering their just recently calmed teacher.

Michelangelo smiled a bit as he fought off a kick to the shoulder from his older brother; although this was tough, things had quieted down some since the Shredders defeat and having his oldest brother back home made him happy. He loved his family and having them, for once in a very long time, all together and possibly the safest they have ever been made him ecstatic.

Michelangelo brushed these thoughts aside and his smile grew as he thought of a comeback from Leonardo's remark.

"I don't need to beat him! I already beat him! After all I am the…" he noticed an increase in speed of his opponents attacks as Raphael's anger grew

"Don't say it!" he almost snarled out as he went to drop kick his wise cracking younger brother

Michelangelo quickly did a back flip to avoid the attack.

"Battle Nexus…" He dodged his brothers' punches, which closely skimmed his stomach

"DON'T SAY IT!" Raphael yelled as his quickened the pace of his punches

"COMPANION!" he cried as watch his brothers punch come just inches from his cheek.

"THAT'S…"

But before he could finish his remark, Michelangelo grabbed the arm that had just missed his face and quickly swung his brother over his shoulders, over his head, and slammed him in the rooftop pavement.

Raphael groaned from his position on the ground, while patting heavily.

Michelangelo's smile grew as he leaned over from his position above his head to taunt the defeated sibling.

"How's the weather down their Raphy boy?" he said with a smile almost too big for his face.

Anger swelled in Raphael like a tick ready to pop. He went to flip himself up, but could not find the strength to do so. This being the case, he used what little strength he had to sit up right and turn his anger to the brother that had forced this match upon him.

"I would have beaten your shell if fearless leader over here…" he said while making a quick waving motion to his brother who was leaning against the rusted door that lead to the stairs "…hadn't made us train till all hours of the night!"

Leonardo went to argue, but Donatello quickly hopped off his spot on a near by crate and interjected.

"Well, if you knew better then to let yourself be taunted into exerting all your energy, he wouldn't have these outrageous training session!"

Raphael looked at him with confused anger; it was odd for his brother to willingly come into argument. Donatello lightly motioned with his head as he stared at Raphael, to Leonardo.

Raphael made a quick glance to his older brother who lead against the wall without a word to say and, on this very rare occasion, Raphael backed down. Even he knew not to spoil his brothers' return with petty arguments.

"Although…" Donatello began and this time turned to Leonardo "…it is really late and we're all pretty bushed. Let's call it a night, okay?" he kindly pleaded with his brother.

Leonardo looked from one brother to other, let out a sigh, and smiled.

"Guess there's no point in arguing. Let's head home." He turned and processed to leave.

Raphael smiled and got himself off the ground and went along side Donatello, who smiled at him.

"See! If you just ask nicely, he'll pretty much always give in!"

"I'll leave that nice guy stuff to you and shell for brains back there." He pointed to Michelangelo from behind him. He glanced to see his brothers' reaction to his comment, but learned that his brother didn't even realize that he had been insulted. "Yo Mikey! What's the hold up?" he called to Michelangelo as he stopped and turned to him. Donatello and Leonardo stopped as well, so as to see what was happening.

Michelangelo had watched as his brothers lightly argued and came to a resolution with a smile on his face. It was so great to be all together, that not even Raphael's foal temper could spoil his good mood. Unlike his weary brothers, he knew that if Leonardo asked him to stay till the sun come up, he would have put up a stubborn front, but would have ultimately agree so as to make his brother happy. In the end, that's all that really matter. Besides, he smiled to himself; he had a reputation to keep as Battle Nexus Champion!

Just as he had lifted both arms to cradle his head and head home with his brothers, a glimmer of something caught his eye. As if light had reflected off something metallic enough to sparkle and he suddenly felt as if something wasn't quite right. He turned his head quickly to the where he believed the now vanished shimmer had come from and let his arms come to his side. Out in the distance were two large smoke stacks that were barely visible due to the full moon that shone brilliantly just to the right of them. He tilted his head and continued to peer out into the distance as his brother began to call to him.

"Something wrong, Michelangelo?" Leonardo inquired as he took a step forward.

This broke him out of his gaze and his thoughts and he quickly turned his head back to his brother. He began to slowly walk toward them as he glanced every few seconds or so to the two smoke pillars.

"Probably nothing! Something just caught my eye….probably the ghost of an old worker who died here! Wooooooo!" He began to make mocking ghost noises as he came along side his brothers "Although, I bet he probably ran away once he saw your ugly mug." He said with a sly glance to Raphael. His brother became amusingly enraged.

"Ugly mug? You're gonna have one ugly mug when I get done with you!" he called as he gave chase to his brother, while the two calm brothers were left to smile at their brothers antics.

Meanwhile, high above some of the world, on two pillars made of stone and cement, through the green camera eye with night vision, remarkable zoom technology, and other even more amazing features, did the black, masked figures watch the unsuspecting turtles. Unsuspecting, that is, till, by chance, one of the cameras happen to catch a small trace of the moonlights rays and reflect into the eyes of the youngest turtle. The turtle turned to look at them, and for a moment the air was still, as the soldiers held their breathe. Just as the soldiers began to sweat under pressure, the turtle was called away and all tension was eased.

"Ghosts, are we? Mr. Funny Turtle Man never ceases to give me a laugh, isn't that right Mr. Touch?" said a short man from behind one of the pillars as he took off the sonar headset from his ears, placed his hat back on his head and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Quiet right, Mr. Go." Replied the goliath of a man who sat behind him, as he too took a similar headset off his ears.

"But I do believe that it is a accurate name for these man. Our new employer seems to be more highly connected then our previous employer." The smaller man stated while glancing at the many soldiers that were scattered between the two stacks. "I guess we will leave these men to their work, and report back to him now. Let us go Mr. Touch."

And with no other words, the two jumped from their places and as one of the cloaked men turned to see where they had gone, they were no longer in sight.

* * *

"MIKEY! You've been in the kitchen for two hours now and movie night should have started ten minutes ago! You gonna pick us a movie or what?"

Michelangelo turned towards the direction of his angered brother who sat in the living room playing anxiously with his sai, as he stirred his creation. It boiled and steamed as he stopped stirring and poured it from its place in the metallic pot, to its home in the ceramic bowl. He quickly placed the glass covered on the top, picked the container up, and placed it onto a thick clothe. As he began to pull up the corners and tie them in a neat bow, he called to his brother.

"You guys pick out the movie tonight, I have something I gotta take care of."

At this, his sensei's ears perked and as he left to go to his chief son, he heard his other sons groan from the couch.

The old master stood in the doorway grinning as he watch his unnoticing son gingerly, carefully pick up his work and turn to leave, only to meet with the face of his father.

"OH!" he quickly jerked back, almost losing his grip on the bowl "Hi Sensei!"

"And where might you be going at this hour my son? Not to the surface I hope. I'm sure Casey and April can feed themselves." He said with a smile that told his son that he had a good idea where he might be going.

"No, I wasn't going to the surface…and you know…we haven't seen…" Michelangelo stumbled over his words; his modest fear of being discovered doing a kind act made him shy and nervous.

"Just be back soon, my son. I will be wanting some popcorn to go with this movie." And with that and a smile, Master Splinter turned and went back to his place on the couch.

Michelangelo smiled at his father as he walked away and exited his home with his treasure.

Down the many sewage system, through the many drainage pipes, and over the other small hurdles did he go, making sure that his creation was kept either close to his stomach or out of reach of anything that may ruin it.

Five minutes and two wet feet later, and the turtle was standing near two large doors. He turned and pushed with his shell the two doors open and called out.

"Leather Head! You in here Leather Head? Sorry I didn't knock, but I have something for you and I can't put it down! Hello? Leather Head?"

His voiced echoed in the loud area that was the abandoned underground train station, but it seemed that no one caught his words.

His eyes peered from one area to another; from his make shift bed to his lab, and noticed something that gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

On his friends' bed – sheets torn and ragged, as if claws were taken to them in anger. A few feathers lay strewed about from his pillow, the one Michelangelo had given to him before he left.

In his lab – which he noticed as he took cautious steps toward it (the whole place was very dimly lit, only a few almost completely gone candles and some old electric lamps kept the place even remotely illuminated) – glass bottles and test tubes lay either on their sides, some even with liquids dripping out of them, or broken into a thousand tiny shards. As Michelangelo took a gulp of saliva and looked closer, he could have sworn he saw drops of freshly lost blood on some of the glass shards.

He reached to touch one

"Who's there?"

Michelangelo jumped back as the voice came from a darkened corner of room. He tightened his grip on the bowl, as he could hear it clattering in his hands, even from underneath the cloth.

"It's me. Michelangelo. Is that you Leather Head?" he said as meekly as possible. He strained nervously to see who was in the dark corner.

He took a step forward when no response came, when a light from above the corner flickered on for a moment, and quickly died away again. In that moment however, like a subliminal message, he caught sight of Leather Head; curled in the fetal position in the corner, his eyes large and dilated, and peering out to look at who had intruded into his liar.

Michelangelo, still nervous about the state of mind his friend was in (Leather Head was known to sometimes go on crazed attacks for reasons that he did not know, but knew were his enemy's, a government man by the name of Bishop, doing), called to him from his place.

"Leather Head! It's me! Mikey! Are….are you all right? Do you need some help?" he said while placing his bowl down on the lab table and stretching out his arms in an open, welcoming matter.

"Just leave me be. You're just like the rest of them…and I'm tired of you. I'm tired of you all." He whispered from his corner.

"Who are you tired of?" he said as he took a small step forward.

"OF ALL OF YOU!"

Leather Head cried in rage as he took a nearby piece cement from the floor and threw it in Michelangelo's general direction. It smashed against the wall; about 10 meters or so from where the young turtle was standing. Michelangelo took a step back in fear, but still kept his arms outstretched. After a few moments of silence, he continued in a voice that sounded as if he was sobbing.

"Your all the same…every time a little different, but always the same. You tell me everything's going to be all right, that it's okay to sleep. Then, after I've let you talk me into sleep, after I see the butterflies again, I wake up someplace else! I keep waking up, finding you, and waking up again. WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE…"

His voice was choked over his sobbing, and Michelangelo had listened carefully to ever word he said, all the while taking steps closer to him. And in a voice almost to soft for the ear, Leather Head whispered.

"I want…I want to be…to be awake. I don't…I don't want to dance for you...anymore."

Michelangelo knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as to try and confront the ill minded friend.

Quickly the hand was swatted away and as fast as lighting, Michelangelo was lifted by his throat high into the air as Leather Head stood up.

Michelangelo struggled to get free of the giants tight grip that was restricting air from going into his system. He cried out to Leather Head, begging for him to open his eyes. At this, Leather Head knelt his head down and stared eye to eye with Michelangelo. As the tears of the strain welled out in the young turtles eyes, Leather Head spoke.

"Open my eyes! That's all I want to do…" and with this he cocked the arm that held Michelangelo as far back as it could go "…BUT YOU WON'T LET ME!" and with that he threw Michelangelo, as hard as he could, across the room and watched as his body slammed into his lab table, smashing the few remaining unbroken bottles, breaking the table into pieces, and heaving the ceramic bowl high into air before hitting the ground, the bowl becoming many broken pieces and it's contents spewed about.

And for a few moments there was silence.

The air was still and the only sound that could possibly be heard was the soup that continued to pour out of the destroyed pottery.

From above, the florescent light once again flickered and strained to stay lit and from this light Leather Head could see Michelangelo's slumped unconscious body. His legs outstretched, his arms lying limply by his sides, small traces of blood slowly pouring out from his wood and glass wounds, and his head drooped down with his eyes shut.

Leather Head breathed heavily and continued to stare at Michelangelo's limp body, as if expecting something to happen, his muscles tense and ready.

From a drain came the sound of dripping, which broke him from his stare.

It was the sound of the soup falling into a nearby drainage system on the floor.

Leather Heads eyes returned to normal and he slowly took steps towards the sound, as if walking in a dream.

When he arrived, he titled his head and starred at the destroyed provision for some time before kneeling down and dipping one of his claws into the liquid. He stared at the droplet that every so slightly sparkled from the dim lights before sniffing it and taking a taste.

It tasted like chicken soup.

His eyes grew large, as if suddenly frightened and he quickly turned to Michelangelo, who was still crumpled up on the floor.

He stood and went to his side, but as he went to touch his arm, he recoiled.

His eyes grew hard again and he stood up.

"No…no you're not the real one. This…this just another illusion…you're not real…you're not real…you're not…" and as his began to brim with tears, he rose, turned on his heel, slammed the doors open (the doors coming almost off their hinges), and ran.

* * *

The End.

The credits to the film began to roll as the clock struck 12pm, but no one had really paid too much attention to the movie.

After not returning home for two and a half hours, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter had reached their patience point.

"Gees! What is shell from brains doing over there?" yelled an annoyed Raphael

After Michelangelo had failed to return at a reasonable time and with the increasing inquires as to where he was, Master Splinter had spilled the beans on his sons' location.

"Should we go get home, Sensei?" Leonardo asked from his upright sitting position on the couch.

"Yea, maybe they lost track of time or something, it has been a while since any of us have seen Leather Head." Donatello added, "We could go grab him, I mean, cause we do have training and all tomorrow." Though this seemed like a reasonable answer, his true intentions were far from this. He too wished to visit Leather Head.

While his sons assumed that Michelangelo's lateness was due to his losing track of the time, Master Splinter had different notions. He didn't know exactly why, but half way during the movie, a suddenly chill had come over him and the after feeling had not gone away. For this reason, he was concerned for his son and wished him to be brought home immediately.

"Yes" he said turning his attention away from his thoughts and to his oldest son. "Please go get him."

There was something odd about his Sensei's voice that made him feel alerted and frightened, with this in mind, he quietly stood up, strapped his swords to his back and proceed to leave.

"Leo!" Raphael called as he took a few hurried steps toward him. "What's with the swords? We're just going to pick him up!"

"Bring your weapons…just in case." And with that, he stepped out the door.

His brothers quickly grabbed their weapons and followed.

* * *

Password:

Confirming Password

Confirming Password

Confirming Password

Password Confirmed

Welcome Agent 19725

Search: Project NNM

Searching

Searching

Search Complete

Subject Number: 348

Searching

Search Complete

Project NNM

Test Subject Number: 348

Sex: Male

Weight: 378

Size: 7'9

Begin Nano Analysis

Analyzing

Analyzing

Analyzing

Analysis Complete

Condition: Poor

Power Cell Drive: 15

Analysis: Terminate

"Your orders sir?"

"Remove him from the test subjects. He's no further use to us."

"Are you sure sir?"

"The Nanos had a defect in their programming. They're not worth replacing."

"But shouldn't we recapture the test subject?"

"There's no point. His mental state of mind couldn't possibly handle or accept another test. Don't worry. I'm already making arrangements to have a new test subject brought in. This time, however, we will succeed."

"Sir?

"I've grown tired of prototypes. I think it's about time for a full test run."

"But sir! None of the test subjects have been completely successful!"

"I have a feeling this one will be different. Have our two associates made contact yet?"

"Yes, they say that squad C has finished with their steak out and they would like to see you when you're available."

"Very well, call them in. You are dismissed."

* * *

The air was still and the lights had gone completely out; the candles completely burned and the electric lamps destroyed.

Only at spermatic times would the florescent bulb light up, then quickly die out again.

During these brief periods of illumination, the young unconscious turtle could be seen, still in the same position as early, breathing in small steady intervals. His skin was covered in small cuts and goose bumps that reflected the cold and damp air that filled the room.

From far off, outside the doors and down a few drainage pipes, a soft light became slowly brighter and the sound of distance voice could be heard.

"Knowing Mikey the Turtle Wonder, he's probably talking the poor guy to death!" Raphael commented with a smile

"Don't you know anything Raph? It's Mikey, the Turtle Titan wonder!" Donatello commented with a smile

"You mean, Turtle Tyrant!" Raphael said with a laugh

"Shh! Be quite, we're almost there!" Leonardo interrupted as he led the way down the pipes.

"What's up Leo? You've been really anxious this entire trip!" Raphael commented from just behind him on his right

"He's right, Leo. You look awful worried for a guy who's picking up his brother from a friends house." Donatello added as he came up to Leonardo's left with the electric lamp.

"I think something may…" but suddenly his head jerked forward and his words fell short.

"Leo what…What the shell?" Raphael exclaimed as he starred ahead

"What…." Donatello remarked as he made his way ahead. "What happened!" he exclaimed as he touched the doors that were torn from their hinges.

His brothers quickly came up beside him and looked inside at the dark abandoned room.

"Leather Head? Mikey? Where are you!" Raphael called out as he pulled out his sais and looked around desperately in the dark, his eyes straining to make out any recognizable figures.

Leonardo, with no words, took out his katanas, and slowly made his way through the room, as stealthy and silently as he could. All the while, scanning the room nervously for any sign of his brother and his friend.

"What could have happened here!" Donatello cried as he walked into the room, taking out his boa staff.

"No idea! You think those two had a fight or something?" Raphael asked as his foot touched some liquid that felt slightly warm and thick.

"No way. Leather Head wouldn't have let an argument get this bad and Mikey's not the type to make arguments. " Donatello answered as he searched the make shift kitchen. "Unless…unless Leather Head wasn't in the right state of mind to stop himself…"

Meanwhile, Raphael had bent down to look at what he stepped in. He quickly opened his Shell Cell, turned it on, and used its light to see what his foot had touched. It looked like soup. Chicken soup, that had been smashed onto the floor and was now almost completely down the drain. What looked like the container was not too far off and as he looked at it, he realized that the bowl was their bowl.

"Guys? What did Mikey bring over here to give to Leather Head again?" Raphael asked as he picked up a piece of the bowl

"Master Splinter said it was Chicken soup. Why?" Donatello asked as he began to walk over to him.

"Well, here's the soup." Raphael said as he stood up and dropped the piece of pottery. "Now where's the guy that made it?" Raphael said in a tone that sounded like concerned anger

At this moment, the florescent bulb took another shot at trying to light up and the room, for a split second was filled with light.

In the brief period, just a few feet from where the bowl, a split second image of Michelangelo could be seen.

"MIKEY!" Raphael cried when his mind had registered that the figure he saw was in fact his brother.

Quick as lightening, Raphael and Donatello were at their brother's side, Leonardo quickly turned from his position at the far end of the room and hurriedly joined them.

Donatello made his way past his concerned brothers, and began examining him for broken bones, serious wounds, and neck injuries. He sighed with some relief and his muscles relaxed a bit after his examination.

"He's going to be fine. He was just knocked unconscious, but this air won't help his cuts. We better get him back to the liar and treat him quickly." And with this he began to lift his arms around Michelangelo and hoist him up.

"I just wanna know who did this!" Raphael cried as he got to the other side of his unconscious brother and helped Donatello left him up. "Should we look for Leather Head?"

"I….I don't know." Leonardo said with uncertainty that made the others uneasy "Someone either did this to them, or Leather Head lost control again. For right now, let's get Mikey back home and we'll wait to hear what happened from him."

The turtles then carried their brother, while the oldest lead the way, past the broken pieces of ceramic, through the broken door hinges, and disappeared down the tunnel, the light fading with them.

Back in the room, the florescent light flickered, shone heavenly for a few moments, then suddenly burst; glasses pieces scattering among the derby and chicken soup on the floor and a few electric sparks went flying before fading to nothing.

* * *

"Gentlemen, please do come in. Have a seat, won't you?"

"That is very kind of you, but Mr. Touch and I would rather stand if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course. Now, on what business do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"We would like to discuss…the assignment in which you gave us."

"You may, but I warn you. I may not be able to give you all the details. Classified information, you understand."

"But of course, sir. Mr. Touch and I were just curious as to why you have assigned us to track our turtle friends, but do nothing to them. Are we just to observe them? For you see, we are men who are hired for other proposes then just following…"

"I am fully aware of your job qualifications gentlemen. Rest assured, tracking our targets is not the only reason I am paying you. In fact, I believe now is as good of a time as any, to resign your objective and I believe that you will very much enjoy this reassignment as it deals highly with your levels of expertise and…pleasurable revenge."

"You have our full attention and cooperation, sir."

"Very well then. As you well know, our scientist Professor Stockmen has long been an expert on nerve, tissue reconstruction and operation through the use of robotics. His very being is an example of this. We have recently obtained another scientist who has added an interesting new twist to Professor Stockmen's technology that I think will benefit us all greatly. However a test subject will be needed for experimentation of this revolution in nerve technology. Our newly acquired professor has had contact with one of these turtles and personally wishes to use him as the test subject. Professor Stockmen does not care which one is used, and my personal choice is the same as the new professors choice. You will find that our candidate matches up with your choice for a candidate."

"You need not say anymore, my dear employer, for we know who you speak of."

"Excellent. Then these are your orders."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author Notes:

Well? What do you think so far? I hope everyone likes it thus far. Stick with it! I promise this story will be very interesting.

Just a few notes; I am not bringing ANY original characters into this story. Yes, you heard correctly. I'm not one for fan made characters (cause I've only seen about two that have actually worked in ninja turtle stories). So yes, the "employer" is a character everybody knows, the new professor, heck even the soldiers are characters everybody knows! And when I say everybody knows, it's characters that you see in the new cartoon series (and, later on, possibly a few from the older cartoon series). If you watch the cartoon series and have no idea who these characters are, think logically. I promise you, everything I write in some way links to other episodes in the series. Why do I do this? I'm a sucker for things that link to different story lines and make sense.

Here's a little fun for all of you.

In this one chapter I have mentioned three links to other story arches that all deal with "experiment". Can you find them all? I promise you, there all there.

5 points to whoever catches them all:3

As my English professor used to say "read carefully for significant details" and that's something your going to really need to do in this story. Here's a little hint for everyone, I am a nut for metaphors, linking, and foreshadowing. Now that you know this, I would suggest rereading this chapter at least one more time before going onto the next chapter cause I will mention things that can only make sense if you read every chapter carefully. I'm really asking for a lot, aren't I?

Well, all I'm really ask is that you guys enjoy this and possibly send some words my way in the form of a review.

Well, better be heading out.

See you all in chapter 2 and please R+R. Thanks in advance!

Sincerely,

KareBear


	2. In which the Mock Turtle meets Tweedle

Dear Readers,

Oh man...I might just be the WORST writer of all time. Letting you all hang on for almost TWO YEARS. I'm a terrible human; I am so sorry. However, for all those who are curious to know, there is a semi logical reason that I haven't continued this story.

While writing the next installment to this story on my Avertec laptop, the computer decided to keel over and die. Dead. Done. Over.

Now since I'm in college at the time, I have no funds to even take it to a shop to have the hard drive taken out. So time passes and I'm given a super crappy temp computer to use till the end of my college days (which, as you can guess is a year and a half). Now, a year and a half later, I'm graduated and ready to concur the world...only to find that the world isn't quite ready to be conquered. For six months I was forced to work a super crappy job till I could find one that I actually went to school for. Finally, after much hard work and many hours at my crappy temp computer, I find and snag a job! Two month later, I purchase myself a lovely new computer and now have the time and ability to update this story.

My old computer did have about half this chapter written and I will now do the best I can to recall that chapter and get it to you here.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews (I do apologize about the many spelling errors and will do my best to correct this in future chapters) and thank you all for your patience.

Chapter 2, coming at you!

K.B

"The Mock Turtle"

Chapter 2: In which the Mock Turtle meets Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee

_"Not you!" Tweedledee retored contemptuously. "You'd be nowhere. Why you're only a sort of thing in his dream!"_

_"If that there King was to wake," added Tweedledum, "you'd go out -- bang! -- just like a candle!"_

_"I am real!" said Alice, and began to cry._

_"You won't make yourself a bit realler by crying," Tweedledee remarked: "there's nothing to cry about." _

* * *

Cold

Hard

and was there a large lamp right in his face or was he just imagining it?

The turtle lie still and quiet for some time as he slowly drifted out of sleep and into consciousness. He didn't dare give his rouge away as he had no idea where he was and how he came to be there, so the most logical, and smart thing to do, was to simply pretend to still be asleep until the whereabouts were made known to him by someone who would let such vital information slip when they believed that a certain person was still unconscious. However, this game was quickly abandoned when a gentle voice was overheard just a few feet away.

"I've checked all his vitals and did some tests. He doesn't have any serious damage, but he did take one hell of a hit to the back to the head. It wouldn't surprise me if he slept till tomorrow afternoon."

_Donny?_

"ARGG!" came a gruff and painfully loud reply "I can't take all this waiting!!"

_That's Raph. _

"SHH! Mikey will wake up if you don't keep your big mouth shut!"

_There's Leo._

"GOOD! Then we could get some answers!"

"HUSH ALL OF YOU!" came a soft, but stern voice barely above a whisper "You will not do your brother well to bicker when he wakes! Let him rest and when he wakes, we will try and find what has happened."

_And there's Master Splinter. Now may be as good as time as any to get up._

Mikey stirred ever so slightly and before the others could even turn, Mikey was squinting and try to gently swap the light away.

"Someone wanna get this light out of my face?" Mikey called in a low, gruff voice.

"MIKEY!" Raphael exclaimed as he rushed to his brothers side, only to have the other brothers follow in suit. "What happened?! Who attacked you?! Was it Leatherhead?! Was it the Foot Clan!? WHO DO I NEED TO CREAM!?"

"RAPHAEL!" Raphael ever so slightly flinched as he heard his father call. Splinter walked to the side of the table that was empty and gently placed a hand on his injured sons forehead "Just because he's awake does not mean that he is well enough to answer all of our questions."

"Somebody get me a couple of aspirins and the shell off this lab table and I'll be a lot happier to answer your questions." Mikey began as he started to prop himself up.

"Sorry Mikey, I had to make sure you weren't too badly..." before Donatello could finish his thought, Mikey swayed and began to fall back. Raph and Donny jerked forward, but Leo and Master Splinter were the ones who quickly caught him and began to lift him off the table. "...hurt." Donny completed his thought with a nervous tone.

As Leo and Splinter gently carried him over to the couch, Mikey smiled as big a grin as he could muster and reply "Four aspirin and a soft couch and I'll be right as rain."

Without another word, Donny leaped over the nearby love seat and went into the kitchen. As Leo and Master Splinter placed Mikey gently down on the couch, and Raph took to balancing himself with his hand on the back of the couch , Donny came back with a full glass of water in one hand and four aspirins in the other. Once Leo and Splinter were assured that Mikey was safe on the couch, they moved aside so Donny could provide him with the medicine. Mikey smiled at Donny and Donny gave him a worried smile back; an exchange of a nonverbal "thank you" and a concern "you're welcome". Mikey saw the nervousness in his brother smile and held up the glass to Donny.

"Don't worry, Doctor Turtle. These little babies will make it all better. Cheers!" he lifted his glass slightly before throwing the pills into his mouth and chugging the water down. As he gulped the water down, Donny sat himself on the far edge of the couch so Mikey had 98 of the couch to lie upon. Master Splinter and Leo had taken to standing just a few feet back, and Raph was still behind the couch, but now was impatiently drumming the couch with his fingers.

After Mikey had finished the glass, and Donny had gently taken the empty container from him, Raph judged that he had waited long enough.

"All right Mikey" Raph began in a mockingly soothing look that immediately earned him the glare of all but Mikey, who seemed simply puzzled "You're all comfy? Had your glass of water? Need a pillow?" Mikey quickly smiled and looked to interjected something, but was quickly shot down with "WELL TOUGH! You can get all that from someone after you tell us what the hell happened! And I mean now!!"

Raphael face was extremely close to Mikey's at this time and even though the personal space issue had long since broken, Mikey still smiled and sweetly replied "Aww! Is someone being a loving, over protective brother? I think someone is being SUCH a loving brother!"

Raphael, hating both the sarcasm and the sickeningly sweet tone, went to clock his brother on the head, but as everyone (minus Mikey) gasped and flinched to stop him, he recoiled, suddenly remembering (as did the others) that Mikey was suffering for a concussion and his head was the last place that one should be hitting.

Taking a breathe in and out, Raphael raised an index finger to illustrate his commanding authority to come, when Leo quickly interjected.

"What Raph is probably gonna demand is; what exactly happened Mikey? Did you someone attack you? And if so, then who?" Leo said in a calm tone

Raph recoiled his finger and looked at his brother. All eyes lie on Mikey who looked down to his lap as he sadly remember what had transpired just a short while ago.

"No enemy attacked...I mean, at least not someone I expected to attack me..."

* * *

"That movie sure was something, wasn't it!" an extremely tall man with blue hair exclaimed as he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

The woman next to him seemed less impressed with the conversation and lifted an eyebrow to him as they walked. Her hair was scarlet red and her eyes were a piercing green, even in the moonlight.

"The movie had twenty explosions and no plot, the only something that was, was something terrible." the girl replied in a tone that seemed more casual mocking then a commanding opinion.

"And what's wrong with that?" the man questioned, honesty not sure why anyone wouldn't love random explosions in movies.

The woman simply shook her head with a laugh as they ascended the stairs to her apartment "That's the last time I let YOU pick the movie we see."

"You just wish you had a more sophisticated taste for cinema!" the man said with his nose up in a mockingly playful gesture.

The girl stopped as she was about to turn the key and looked at him questioningly "...did you just use "sophisticated' in a sentence?"

The man laugh slightly and grinned wide "I do like to crack a book open every once in a while. I do know how to construct a proper sentence."

The girl out right laughed at this and turned the key in the slot "You've been reading my magazines again, haven't you?" she replied as she pushed the door open.

The man looked suddenly embarrassed and scuffed the floor with his feet as he walked behind her. In a low voice he replied "Only when there's nothing on TV." he said in defeat.

When the man suddenly hit the woman's' still form, he first assumed that she simply was afraid of the dark and wished to go no further, but when he slowly looked around to see the glow of many, many green eyes, he realized that the dark wasn't what she was afraid of.

The man grabbed her shoulder gently and began to position himself in front of her "...I don't suppose these guys have ever heard of front doors, eh April?"

* * *

"...and that's about it."

There was silence through out the room that had slowly come during the beginning of the story and now, at the end of the tale, almost refused to leave.

Everyone knew that Leatherhead was prone to have "panic attacks", but this one...this one sounded just plain wrong.

Donny finally broke the silence with a sigh. He muscle seemed to relax slightly and he straightened himself up in his seat. "That doesn't sound like Leatherhead." he commented in a tone that implied that he was mind was far ahead of the conversation.

Raphael turned his head to Donny "It doesn't? Come on Donny, we all knew Leatherhead was gonna snap!" but even as he said it, he didn't convince himself or the others of this idea.

Donny shook his head as he starred at the floor, his hands clasped together. "No...no this isn't like his normal freak outs." there was a long pause while he collected his thoughts. He then looked up toward Leo and Master Splinter "Leatherhead is becoming seriously delusional. He's had delusions before, like when he first attacked Mikey..." Mikey looked down at his lap, he hated to think that his friend had now attacked him numerous times "...but I remember him later describing the ordeal to me. He told me that it seemed to him that Mikey was a completely different person, even told him things that Mikey was obviously not saying at the time. This time, he heard Mikey's word and seemed to ACCUSE Mikey of false kindness..."

Short pause.

"Umm...in a little more normal terms, science turtle." Raphael interjected for the group.

Donny paused and looked directly at Mikey "He...he didn't believe you." there was a short as the words were digested and then Donatello continued "He simply didn't believe the reality right in his face. His delusions are becoming so frequent that the line between reality and illusion is almost, if not completely, gone."

Mikey took a moment to gulp down some collected salvia before shaking his head "No...No, that's just not..." but as the word "right" was about to escape his lips, he stopped and replaced them "...fair. He's...he's suffered so much."

This wasn't a theory, but a fact as they all began to recall the many times that the poor creature was tortured and subjected to probably unspeakable things in the hands of their enemies.

After a short silence, Mikey's head snapped up and his face was hard with determination "We have to help him."

Donny looked concerned and tried to choose his words carefully "We maybe too late, Mikey..."

Mikey snapped his head toward his brother and for the first time in a long time, Mikey looked serious and angry. "THEN WE HAVE TO TRY!"

There was a short pause as everyone took in the situation around them. Mikey was NOT the type to EVER snap at his brothers...ESPECIALLY not Donny; the two were the most peaceful of the bunch and did not take to arguing much (and never, ever with each other!).

Mikey relaxed over the short time and looked down. "I'm sorry Donny...I just...I just don't know of anyone else who deserves someone to just TRY for him. He's been through so much, he's helped us so many times...and even if it doesn't do anything, and even if we fail miserably, at least we will know that we tried for our friend, right?" he pleaded to all in the room as his scanned from face to face.

Master Splinter smiled at his son. He may be immature at times, and sometimes a little difficult to be around, but he knew his youngest son had a big heart and his heart made him strong and wise. Splinter came close and knelt at his sons side.

"Yes. Yes, it is ALWAYS worth trying for someone we care about. We will find Leatherhead and we will do everything we can to help him. However, for now..." and at this he looked to all his sons "...it is late and we will need our rest if we are to help Leatherhead." Mikey smiled wide as his father patted him on the head. "I believe it is time for us to get some sleep."

They all seem to come to a silently conclusion, all agreeing on their fathers words (even Raph who had taken to pounding his fist into his empty hand to relief some of his pent up frustration).

However, as Donny and Leo went to help there brother off the couch and to his bed, the shell cell rang.

There was a short pause as everyone starred at the closest shell cell, which was on the belt at Donny's side.

"That's weird..." began Donny as he took the phone off his belt and saw that it was none other then Casey. "...not like Casey to call so late." At this he flicked the shell cell open and spoke into the receiver "Hello?"

There was a long pause as everyone watched Donatello's expression change from one of curiosity, to one of extreme worry.

"Case are you...you...what?...THEY TOOK HER WHERE?!"

* * *

A man held up his phone to his ear, but spoke no words. Within a few moments, he snapped the phone shut, the call obviously terminated. The man adjusted his tie ever so slightly and grinned wide.

"They have informed me that the call has been made, Mr. Touch. Our special guests are sure to arriving very soon."

"I couldn't be more happy, Mr. Go."

The smaller man walked up to a woman, who was bound tightly to a simple wooden chair.

"I hope you are most comfortable, Miss O'Neil."

The woman glared daggers at him, but said nothing...more she COULDN'T say anything as the duck tape made that impossible.

"You need not worry, Miss O'Neil. Our employer has no need for you after this and I do not like to stain my coat so I can assure you there will be no... large amounts of bloodshed. There's only one reason we're here tonight and it should be made very clear, very quickly." we this and a tip of his hat towards April, he walked besides his partner and stood patiently. No one looking at them could ever perceive it, but the two were particularly bubbling with exciting. Revenge was a dish best savored.

* * *

There was such an eerie silence the O'Neil apartment, that if one didn't know any better, they would believe the place to be haunted. There was a presence of a man, but the presence was small and faint. Ten minutes after the call was made, there came a swift movement from the windows of the apartment and five figures appeared.

"Casey??" a voice whispered from the dark

"Took you guys long enough." came a reply from the darkest corner of the apartment.

Recognizing the voice, three figures made their way towards the voice as another found a light switch and flicked it. The three momentarily halted as the light revealed the scene before them. The wooden floor lay covered with blood, all spilling from the pours of one man, Casey. He did his best to smile toughly at their shocked expressions, but it was hard to smile with 5 gun wounds.

Raphael was the first to snap out of it and rush to Casey side to lift him up slightly. Donatello was next. He ran to the first aid kit and like a seasoned pro, began treat Casey's wounds. Mikey went to grab some warm water and a towel so as to make himself as useful as possible while Leo and Master Splinter simply stood over their fallen friend with concerned expressions.

Raphael, voice cracking with fear and worry, spoke first "Casey...Casey, what happened to you?!"

Casey opened his eyes to look at Raph with an expression he hoped would calm his friends worries, it didn't work. "Forget about me, Raph. I got hit in the leg, stomach, and shoulder. Nothing vital, but that's what they wanted. Just enough to make it so I couldn't go after them myself, but well enough to tell you guys what happened."

"Who, Casey? Who did this?" Splinter spoke in a calm, yet anger laced voice.

"Men...men in all black with glowing green goggles."

The group exchanged quick glances to one another, the culprit was quite obvious.

"...Bishop..." the words seemed to almost slither off of Raphael's tongue.

"I want to help...but I know I'm no good to you guys" Casey admittedly said "That's why you need to do a quick patch job and get Angel over her to take me to the hospital. I'll be fine, but..." Casey paused a moment as anger seemed to replace pain "...they're waiting for you on the old abandoned coal factory and they have April."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the turtles were but a mile from the factory. The very factory that they had been near when training that evening.

Angel had come and, without delay, collect Casey and together had devised a story as to why Casey was full of bullets.

Now, fully aware of the trap that no doubt lie ahead, they ran towards the factory in the hopes of rescuing their dear friend.

Donny looked towards his younger brother and thought a moment, before running over so he was next to Mikey as the group proceeded.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Mikey" Donny simply said

Mikey and the others looked at Donny, but said nothing.

Donny continued "You did just suffer from a conscious. I'm not sure taking blows from these guys would be the wisest thing."

The others were silently. They knew what Donny was not only true, but right. Mikey was in no condition to fight. However, the choice was not truly theirs to make and though each one wanted to push the notion, they all turned to Mikey and waited his response.

Mikey didn't turn to Donny and replied as if speaking to everyone "Nows not the time to think about me. April's in danger and that's all we got to think about right now...but I promise to be more cautious about blows that come towards my head."

And the conversation ended with this and though there was mixed feelings about the situation, there was one thing they did agree on. April was in danger.

When they reached the abandoned factory roof top, it looked like a scene from a movie.

On one side were the turtles and their sensei.

On the other side was April.

Strapped to a chair. Ducktape over her mouth.

With several hundred green goggled men all around and two, well dressed men besides her. One small, one freakishly tall.

Almost immediately Mikey growled with anger. "Not YOU two well dressed robots..."

The small man laugh as if he had held it in for some time "Ah! Our favorite funny turtle man remembers us!"

As everyone pulled out there respected weapons, Raphael spoke to Leo who was closest to him.

"Mikey knows these guys?" Raphael said with a grunt

"Yea..." Leo replied while pulling out his katanas "I've only had the pleasure of meeting them once...Mikey's met them several times now."

"Who are they?" Donny begged the question as he pulled out his Bo staff.

"These two clowns..." Mikey began, but was quickly cut off

"OH NO! How rude of us! Please, let us introduce ourselves."

The two men stepped forward as the men in the green goggles began to cocked there guns.

"My name..." began the small one with a deep bow "...is Mr. Go."

"And I..." the other, tall man followed in suit "...am Mr. Touch"

"And together..." the small man started as he lifted his fist which sparkled with electricity "...we're going to play a little game with you."

As the air grew still, the clouds moved and the moon shone brilliant at the scene that was about to unfold.

"Are you ready to play?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

WOOOOooo! About damn time, eh?

Aww man, the things I have planned...OHHhh the plans! evil cackle here!

I hope you have all enjoyed this next installment. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be coming in the next week.

In the meantime, please be kind and send a review my way.

Thanks and hope to see you next time!

KB


	3. In which the Mock Turtle meets the Queen

Dear Readers,

As promised, chapter three coming at you!

Well, it would appear that in the previous chapter Leatherhead had been abandoned for a more urgent threat. No worries, he should be popping up soon enough (no I didn't just throw him in there for the hell of it; gotta give me some credit people! :)

To the people who are wondering about my other TMNT story "Stuck in the Middle with You"...quiet honestly, I'm stuck (NO pun intended...at all).

I'm glad to see that after so much time people are still eager to see the story continued and I promise I will as soon as I get out of this creative rut I'm in with it ( I know what I want to see in the story, I just wanna work out exactly how everything unfolds). As soon as I get everything sorted out, I'll start updating again, promise.

But KB! Why are you updating a story that's barely started rather the focusing on a previous story?

Unlike the previous story, this one is actually completely mapped out in my head. I know what I want to see, I know how I'm gonna get there, and now all I gotta do is write it out.

Now, without further ado, chapter 3! (where things start taking a turn down the rabbit hole )

KB

p.s - for all of those wondering, I don't honestly know if there is or was ever any coal factories in New York. For the sake of the story, let's all just believe that ignorance is bliss :D

* * *

"The Mock Turtle"

Chapter 3: In which the Mock Turtle meets The Queen of Hearts

_"Let the jury consider their verdict," the King said, for about the twentieth time that day._

_"No, no!" said the Queen. "Sentence first - verdict afterwards."_

* * *

Blood rushed and pumped and drained. Then this was repeated over and over again.

Oh the throbbing.

Oh the throbbing pain.

THUD!

The pain, which could be tolerated no long, cause the colossal creature to find the nearest wall and lean himself against it, but his legs gave and he was soon sitting against the ground. He placed his hands on his temples and rubbed. Oh the throbbing pain that enveloped his head was almost maddening.

It seemed to be the price for his clarity.

For the first time in so very long, the sense of control seemed to be slowly returning to him, but even now he had to pay the price for his newly acquired control; a throbbing headache and a stomach ache that continued to get worse. Just a few short hours ago, he felt as if a light that had been blinding him had been turned off in his mind and he suddenly was so much more aware of his surroundings, but almost immediately, the pit of his stomach seemed to drop with some unknown weight and he was doubled over in pain.

He smiled slightly to himself "A small price to pay for finally being awake." the little crocodile said with gently smiling jaws.

* * *

The calm before the storm.

A turn of phrase that is defined as "a peaceful and quiet period before a period of activity or trouble."

This was the scene on the rooftops of the old abandoned coal factory. The air was calm and still. Breathing was at a minimal and movement was none to the naked eye.

So much waiting.

Far too much waiting.

Raphael, who's patience was so very small, charged first, giving a battle cry as he went. Yes it was dangerous, yes it was rash, but the waiting wasn't going to take the guns from the mens hands, nor would it save April, so why bother, right?

Raphael went right for the source of the problem, Mr. Go and Mr. Touch, however, even though he wasn't exactly one for thinking before action, he did know what needed to be taken care of first. Using Mr. Touches back as a spring board, Raphael hurled himself over the duo and launched himself right into the crowd of gun packing soldiers. Under a barrage of bullets and laser, Raphael dodge and countered like the pro that he was. He had to smile to himself ever so slightly, the situation wasn't perfect, but these guys were easy pickings in comparison to those he had previously fought. The only flaw was the numbers. They were far too many soldiers to take on by himself, but hey, that's what his brothers were for, he thought as he swung a man around like a yo-yo and used him as a human club.

Leo was next, followed swiftly by Master Splinter; the two actually intended to take out the source of the problem.

Donny went to April and was able to quickly release her from the chair...almost too quickly. As he went to pick up April as to carry her behind enemy lines, he was sure that they were hardly trying to keep April to themselves...then what exactly were they trying to do.

As Leo went to land a kick on the small man, Mr. Go quickly took his leg and heaved the turtle to his partner before quickly running to his true opponent.

Mikey, who was making his way to help Raph, was quickly halted by Mr. Go, who cut off his path.

Leo looked to see what had happened, but was quickly launched by Mr. Touch into the fray of solider along side his brother.

Leo was quickly retrieved by Raph, who kicked a solider in the throat who came too close to Leo.

"Thanks for that." Leo thanked as he stood back to back with his brother.

"No problem, you all right?" Raph inquired as he upper cutted another solider

"Yea, just a bit..." a swift chop to the neck of a solider "...dizzy. That guy has one hell of an arm."

"And April?" Raphael asked while avoiding a bullet to the chest

"Donnys got her. He'll keep her safe." Leo replied as he used his sword to deflect two bullets that came close to Raphs side.

"Then I guess we can have some real fun with these clowns now!!" Raphael cried as he lunged toward a group of soldiers

Meanwhile, Mr. Go smiled to himself. He really couldn't contain his excitement, the very object of his hatred was right in front of him and he was so close to exacting his sweet revenge. He straightened himself out and adjusting his hat. He was really trying to savor every moment.

"Come now, Mr. Funny Turtle Man. I've been waiting for so long for us to play together again." Mr. Go said in almost a sweet manner

Michaelangelo chuckled to himself, but in an angry sort of way that implied that he really wasn't amused. "Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood to play with you today."

"Oh! But look at all this!..." and with this he motioned with his hands at the scene around him. Master Splinter fighting against Mr. Touch. Raph and Leo fighting a swarm of soldiers. Lastly Donny protecting April from a good number of soldiers. "...all of this just for you, and you don't even want to play? What a pity..." Mr. Go chuckled to himself with a smile that seemed almost mad.

"For me?" Mikey questioned him with an angry tone "All this for you to 'play' with me?!"

The maddening grin spread wide as Mr. Go laughed "OH NO! Not for JUST ME to play with you...all of us are gonna have so much fun..." and with this he lunged full force at Mikey "...PLAYING WITH YOU!!"

Mikey quickly ducked and dodged the fray of punches and kicks. He knew Mr. Go's weakness; no more then 10 minutes of this and he would be drained of his energy and Mikey would go on the offensive.

"OH MR. TURTLE MAN! Come now!" Mr. Go mocked as he swung a kick that just barely missed Mikeys head "Are we only going to dodge, or are we going to ACTUALLY play?"

Mikey said nothing, he didn't want to give the game away. Mr. Go smiled even more widely, if that was possible, as he almost seemed to read his opponents mind.

"Dodge and dodge and dodge and soon I'll be too tired to strike you anymore, is that right Mr. Turtle" Mikey looked at him, and yet still said nothing. This only seemed to entice Mr. Go to the breaking point. With as large as grin as a mad man could muster he screamed "THAT'S EXACTLY THE GAME I WANTED YOU TO PLAY!"

It all happened in a flash.

In a burst of energy, Mr Go ran to Mikey side, grabbed his arm with one hand and began to swing him around with full force. As he did this, he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small, thin needle.

After that it was all a matter of gravity as Mikey, who was on one side begin swung around, collided with the needle right against his neck.

The cry for Michaelangelo was enough for everyone to momentarily snap out of their own battles.

Mr. Go grinned widely as Mike flinched in pain, but was able to quickly twist himself out of his lock and stumble back a few feet.

Like clockwork, everyone froze, for only a moment, but soon every solider that was fighting the turtles and Mr. Touch leaped, ran, and dodged to convene on Mikey and Mr. Go, as if trying to barricade the two. All four had heard Mikeys cry and saw this happening.

"MIKEY!!" three brothers cried as they began to try to make their way through the mass of soldiers along with their sensei.

For within the circle that had formed, Michaelangelo reached up and painfully yanked the needle from his throat. Blood trickled down and he clasped the wound with his hand as he looked up to the madly grinning Mr. Go. Mr. Touch pushed through the mass of soldiers to stand beside his partner, who also seemed to be smiling just as madly.

"Excellent work, Mr. Go." Mr. Touch commented with a nod to his partner

"All thanks to you, my dear Mr. Touch..." he tipped his hat to Mr. Touch and quickly glanced around. "...with the help of these fine men, of course." he corrected himself without truly meaning his words.

"What did...!?" Mikey began as he went to stand, but quickly wavered and knelt back down, placing his free hand over his eyes and pulling it back to see a blurred image of his hand.

Mr. Go went and knelt in front of Michaelangelo so the two were eye level.

"I wouldn't make any harsh movements my dear turtle man, the contents of that needle spread quicker with movement." Mr. Go advised with a grin as Mikey desperately tried to locate his brothers, but this was becoming increasingly hard as his vision was become more and more blurred. Soon he was face down on the ground, barely able to lift himself with his hands. When he finally collapsed to the ground, Mr. Go's voice was distant and he could swear he could hear the sound of a helicopter not too far off.

Mr. Go placed a hand on Mikey's head and soothed it gently, all the while grinning "Farewell Sweet Prince." he said in a mockingly, sweet tone that seemed to ooze with hatred.

And with this Mikey was gone.

* * *

Why did it hurt so much?

It was almost unbearable. He felt that any minute know he would collapse from the pain, but it never came and after the ordeal he just finally overcame, sleep was the last thing he wanted.

It became hard to breathe, as he felt weight slowly start to build up in his lungs, making it difficult to inhale and exhale.

Every muscle begged sweet relief from a pain that he did not know how he acquired.

His head throb and was so heavy, he barely had strength to lift it.

His stomach, though, his stomach was the worst of them all. Any minute now he knew he would vomit, but it seemed that, that minute was an eternity.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he moved to a near by hole in the ground and the tension that had so badly built up in his stomach was finally released in the most unpleasant way.

After he finished, he breathed a little easier. Everything still hurt, including his stomach, but his body was so drained from the experience that the moment he moved to a far corner of the room to escape the stench he had made, he collapsed and was fast asleep.

* * *

Someone rather smart once said the time was irrelevant.

What seemed like a moment to one, felt like forever to another.

Time and all it's irrelevancies was being rather unkind to our turtles.

After Mikey had collapsed, Mr. Go had nodded to Mr. Touch who came over and lifted the sleeping creature over his shoulder as if lifting a bag of potatoes.

"Careful!" Mr. Go gently cried to his partner who looked at him quizzically "Our employer needs him back with as little bruising as possible...and I am rather curious to see what he will be doing to our little turtle friend." he said as he starred at the distant helicopter that was coming closer by the second.

"As am I, Mr.Go. As am I." said Mr. Touch with a grin

The turtles tried to plow through mound of men standing between and their brother, but it was as if they were taking a shovel to dig all the sand of the Sahara

Moments passed like days as they watched the freakishly tall man collect their now unconscious brother and seem to wait for the helicopter that was only a short distance away.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR THE COPPER!" Donatello cried as he plowed through three more soldiers

"I SEE THAT DONNY!" Raphael replied as he went for another batch of soldiers with a gun he acquired from another man. "BUT WE CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!!"

"MY SONS!" came there Masters voice from close by "CUT ME A PATH TO YOUR BROTHER, NOW!"

In a flash, the three turtles came together and began plow a straight path to their opponents. Once the turtles could plow through no longer, Splinter jumped up and ran the rest of the distance upon the heads of the soldiers.

Just as Master Splinter reach the center of the circle, the copper landed and Mr. Go and Mr. Touch began to walk to it with their prize. As they walked, they seemed to sense Splinter and banged their knuckles together so as to recharge.

With a fury that only a father knows in the face of one hurting his children, Master Splinter called out to the two men.

"GIVE ME BACK, MY SON!!" and with all us fury and skill, he launched himself at the two. Mr. Touch met him with a fully charged fist. As the two battled fiercely, Mr. Go placed Michaelangelo's sleeping form into the copper on a stretcher. Two soldiers began to immediately strap the turtle to the bed with metal bands. Mr. Go looked back and saw that Mr. Touch was starting to flail. With all his fury, he ran and launched kick so hard into the old teachers chest, that it sent him spiraling back, over the crowd of soldiers and into the wall that April leaned against, just a few feet away.

As April ran to help the dear sensei, his sons cried in anger.

"MASTER SPLINTER!!" Leonardos voice boomed over the copper.

Mr. Touch weakly entered the copper and Mr. Go followed in suit and positioned himself in the seat next to his partner.

All Mr.Go could do was smile. The lives of many of these soldiers were lost, he knew this, but to him, this sweet revenge was worth every sacrifice...besides, it wasn't like he knew any of them anyway, he thought with a bitter smile.

As the copper lifted to the air, and the mass of soldiers began to disperse, Raphael made once last attempt for his brother.

"MIIIIIIIIIIKEY!!" he cried as, with all his might and strength, ran towards the now highly elevated and gave a leap that would put anyone to shame.

Just a few inches

Just a few more inches

He closed his eyes for a split second, expecting to start to fall backwards, but nothing happened.

He quickly opened his eyes to see that Mr. Go now held his arm. For a split second, Raphael was confused, but as Mr. Go smiled madly at him, he realized what would happen. With a flick of his super charged wrist, the man sent Raphael flying towards the ground.

He collided with the pavement of the roof hard and after the dust cleared, they saw his still form within a small carter.

"RAPH!!" Donatello cried as he ran to his brother

As Donny stood besides Raph and Leo stood beside April and his unconscious master, Mr. Go peered down below to them and as he began to sail away in the sky. He elegantly bowed to them and shut the copper door.

And as they watched the copper fly away, the moments passed like life times.

* * *

"Sir!"

"Report"

"Sir, we've just received contact. The specimen has been neutralized and captured, Sir."

"Prep Lab 23 and have it brought there. I want both doctors brought there when I arrive. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

"Flinch...get this creature back to it's cell."

"..."

"Flinch?"

"...yes, sir."

"That's better."

* * *

_Am I awake?_

_I hear voices._

_Leo?_

_Raph?_

_Donny?_

_Master Splinter?_

_Are any of you there?_

_Can you hear me?_

"Hello."

_I know you_

"You can hear me, can't you?"

Through blurry vision and other faint senses, he opened his eyes and looked at the face that peered above. Cold and calculating was his expression and his eyes hid a thousand secrets behind his shades.

In a low whisper, strained from the drugs that had been in his system and the straps that held him down, he called to the person above him.

"Bishop..."

the man smiled in a cold way "Good to see you again too, Michaelangelo."

And with that everything went dark.

* * *

A shadowed man pushed a stretcher along a dark and damp corridor of the building.

He looked down at the creature strapped tightly to rolling table.

If he didn't know any better, he would say it looked angelic.

What did he know about 'being angelic'?

This job had eaten away at his soul. He knew as much about being angelic as a fish knows of the skies.

He arrived at a large, metal door to which he walked over to and began to open.

The door, that look incredibly thick, slowly moved back until it was fully open and halted.

The man, with two guards standing beside him with loaded guns, unstrapped the creature. One of the guards knelt down and picked up the creature and threw it into the cell as if it were no more then a bag of garbage.

The man flinched and watched as the guards closed the door and locked the many locks to the giant door.

"_They know she can't get out...why do they do this every time?_" he thought as the guard locked the last latch.

With this, the guards nodded to the man and left.

The man made no reply and simply stared at the door.

This job really did eat away his soul...if it didn't, he would feel so much pity for the poor young thing in the prison cell.

...so much pity...

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well, look at that! Three chapters and we're FINALLY starting into the plot of this story. Yay for dragging things out! WOOoooo!

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Next chapter to come soon.

See ya!

KB

HINT ALERT: Just as a small hint to everyone, and this is important people, you may want to consider all the quotes I leave at the beginning of each chapter. They're clues as to what will happen in he future. Just a thought.


End file.
